Stefan The Secret Fanboy
by Dark Masta
Summary: OS - Durant une après-midi ordinaire, Damon se retrouve seul dans le manoir et, par ennui, décide d'aller fouiner dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il y fait une horrible découverte sur Stefan...


**(N/A : Je sais, je dois écrire la suite d'autres histoires et OS et moi, j'écris ça...mais bon, c'était plus fort que moi !)**

**Titre : Stefan, The Secret Fanboy**

**Genre : Humour/Parodie et un peu...romantique?**

**Rated : T**

**OS - Résumé : Durant une après-midi ordinaire, Damon se retrouve seul dans le manoir et, par ennui, décide d'aller fouiner dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il y fait une horrible découverte sur Stefan...**

**OTP* = One True Pairing , un OTP de quelqu'un est le couple préféré de la personne en question.**

**Bonne lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Damon était assis sur le canapé dans le salon de son manoir. Stefan venait de partir pour chasser des lapins et des écureuils. Ce qui fait que l'aîné des Salvatore se retrouvait seul au beau milieu d'un silence mortel. Il pensait vivement aller rejoindre Elena mais il se souvint qu'elle était en cours à l'université de Whitmore.

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire pour passer le temps moi ? _Pensa-t-il.

Puis, il lui vint une idée : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu le journal intime de « Saint Stefan » ! Il fallait corriger ça !

Il partit donc à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de Stefan. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à fouiller la pièce, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

_Enfin ! Il était temps !_ Se dit-il.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus s'installa sur la chaise de bureau de son frère et se mit à feuilleter le journal. Il parcourut les lignes sans vraiment y prêter attention quand soudain, il tomba sur une page qui lui glaça le sang :

_3 janvier 2014_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, mon cœur a fait « boom boom » . Je n'aurais jamais pensé revivre ça depuis le jour où j'ai trouvé mon OTP* qui est le Bamon (le couple Bonnie et Damon)..._

'' QUOI ! '' hurla Damon. Puis, il continua sa lecture :

_Ils forment un si beau couple et ils ont un tel dynamisme ! Enfin bon, je m'éloigne du sujet..._

_J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un aujourd'hui: son nom est Silas..._

'' Mais c'est quoi ce bordel '' murmura Damon en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Puis, il tourna quelques pages du journal :

_14 février 2014_

_Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui, mon cœur saigne de douleur à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin et il n'y a eu aucune interaction Bamon ! Elena m'a trouvé en train de pleurer et est persuadée que c'est à cause de notre rupture mais si seulement elle savait..._

_Le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elle, je la hais ! C'est à cause d'elle que Bonnie et Damon (ma première raison de vivre) ne sont pas en couple et ça me brise le cœur. _

_D'autre part, Silas m'avait invité à dîner. Tout c'est bien passé. Mais j'ai toujours cette peur qu'il découvre mon aventure avec Klaus dans les années vingt..._

Damon continua de tourner les pages :

_C'est une plaisanterie, c'est pas possible ! _Tenta de se convaincre l'aîné des Salvatore. :

_25 mars 2014_

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Je me sens tellement...heureux ! J'ai eu une sorte de crise cardiaque ou comme dirait si bien Caroline : une crise d'OTP ! Toutes ces émotions..._

_Mais qui peut m'en vouloir ? Le Bamon est tellement parfait ! _

_Aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de les prendre en photo en douce dans le manoir pendant qu'ils complotent pour « sauver Elena » (encore une fois). Je viens de poster la photo sur mon site « Bamon, my OTP 4ever ! » et sur ma page Facebook dédiée au Bamon ainsi que sur Twitter..._

Damon commença à rire comme un cinglé : _Je deviens fou, c'est pas possible !_

Puis, il posa le journal sur le bureau de son frère, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire.

'' Moi et Witchy, en couple '' ricana le vampire pendant qu'il scrutait des yeux le bureau de son frangin.

Hélas, son attention fut attirée par l'ordinateur de Stefan qui était encore allumé.

Poussé par la curiosité, il prit le PC portable de son frère et vit une page de « ».

Damon écarquilla les yeux sous le choc ! Sur l'écran était écrit :

_**« La Haine n'est que Le Commencement » by Katherine Pierce**_

_**Résumé : La haine est le commencement d'une grande histoire d'amour et non la fin ! Et bientôt, Damon Salvatore et Bonnie Bennett allaient s'en rendre compte... BAMON ! **_

_**Rated : M – Français – Romance/Drama – Chapters : 84 – Words : 895 454 994 – Reviews : 8 544 – Favs : 7 024 – Follows : 10 964 – Udapted : 5h ago – Published : Nov 24, 2013 – Bonnie.B, Damon.S **_

_'_' Katherine Pierce alias mon ex-amante, écrit une fanfiction érotique sur moi et BONNIE ! '' hurla Damon empli de rage.

Il se leva brusquement de la chaise et, de colère, jeta l'ordinateur portable contre le mur.

Puis, ses yeux remarquèrent un petit carnet de croquis, posé sur le bureau.

Par curiosité, il le prit et l'ouvrit, et là, quelle mauvaise surprise il y trouva :

Des dessins de lui et de la petite sorcière en train de s'embrasser !

'' Stefannnnnnnnnnn ! '' hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

STILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILASTILAS

Stefan était assis à côté de son double, Silas, ur un canapé en cuir rouge dans l'appartement de ce dernier :

'' Allez, s'il te plaît ! '' supplia Stefan avec un air de chien battu.

'' J'ai dis non ! C'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à supporter ton obsession pour le Bamon, alors si en plus...''

'' Mais même Klaus est Team Bamon ! '' le coupa le cadet des Salvatore.

'' Certes, mais moi je ne suis pas Klaus ! '' cracha Silas.

'' Allez, Shane et Vaughn nous ont rejoint récemment, pourquoi pas toi ? ''

'' J'ai dit non ! ''

'' Silas... '' fit Stefan d'un ton d'avertissement.

Le premier immortel soupira : '' Steffy, si je deviens Team Bamon, tu me promets de me laisser tranquille avec ça ? ''

'' Bien sûr ! C'est promis ! '' mentit le jeune vampire.

'' Alors d'accord, je suis Team Bamon '' céda Silas.

Stefan commença à sourire et serra fort son petit ami dans ses bras.

Une fois l'étreinte finie, Silas toussa légèrement :

'' Maintenant que c'est réglé, passons au problème suivant : Comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour annoncer à ton frère que nous sommes ensemble ? ''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Et voilà, fin du OS (en espérant qu'il vous a fait un peu rire).**

**Baci Baci , Dark Masta **


End file.
